


I Could Be Your Love Right Now

by mercury_caduceus



Series: Song Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's not explicitly stated but it's how I see him), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Post-Canon, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, but it's discussed, pansexual scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: “I think I’m in love with Derek,” he whispered.“What about Lydia?” Scott asked. Nice.Stiles snorted. “Dude, I haven’t been in love with Lydia for, like, a year.”“Oh,” was all Scott could say to that. He was trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest that was growing, the feeling he’d been ignoring for a while now. The feeling he refused to name.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall
Series: Song Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I Could Be Your Love Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Now That I've Got You by Jim and the Povolos  
> Really quickly edited by me so there are probably mistakes lol

“It’s not fair! You’re winning because of the werewolf thing,” Stiles whined as Scott beat him at yet another Mario Kart race.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s because you’re three beers in. It’s not my fault you’re drinking,” Scott laughed.

“Stupid werewolf metabolism. Three isn’t even that much,” Stiles muttered. He threw himself onto his mattress, sighing dramatically.

“What’s up man? You’ve been… quiet all night,” Scott said. “Well, quiet for you,” he added. Stiles glared at him.

“Shut up. It’s nothing, I just… I came to a realization earlier this week and I’m not sure if it’s a good thing. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone,” Stiles confessed.

“I promise,” Scott said, turning to give Stiles his full attention. “I just want to help man.”

“Okay. Okay,” Stiles was muttering, hyping himself up. Scott just waited quietly. “I think I’m in love with Derek,” he whispered.

Scott was silent for a minute, a little caught off guard. But he forced himself to say something when he saw how anxious Stiles was getting.

“What about Lydia?” Scott asked. Nice.

Stiles snorted. “Dude, I haven’t been in love with Lydia for, like, a year.”

“Oh,” was all Scott could say to that. He was trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest that was growing, the feeling he’d been ignoring for a while now. The feeling he refused to name.

He shook his head. “Okay, so, you’re in love with Derek. When did that start? And why are you not sure if that’s a good thing?”

“I don’t know exactly when it started, but we’ve been spending so much time together the last couple months. At first it was because we were working on that dragon thing, but then I started studying over there, which meant we started talking. And then we hung out a few times, and I don’t know…” Stiles trailed off. “And what do you mean ‘why am I not sure?’ This is Derek we’re talking about! Derek Hale, the guy whose league is so far from mine that I can’t even see it! And even if by some small, remote chance he _did_ like me back, he’s a complete martyr and thinks he doesn’t deserve anything good in his life.”

Scott had to admit that Derek was indeed someone who, occasionally, refused to let himself have anything that would make him happy.

“Well, firstly, I don’t think Derek is out of your league. And before you argue,” Scott said, raising his voice when Stiles opened his mouth to do just that, “I’m not saying that because we’re friends. As a dude who is quite fluid on the sexuality scale, you’ve gotten very attractive in the last couple years. College has been good for you, and if you weren’t my brother, I’d probably be interested in you.”

Stiles was blushing furiously now. Scott smirked. He really hadn’t been lying, Stiles had grown into himself since they’d graduated high school.

“Well, that doesn’t change the fact that Derek isn’t interested in me. And if he was, he wouldn’t say anything, or let himself give this a shot,” Stiles argued stubbornly.

“Okay, pal. You tell yourself that,” Scott replied sarcastically.

“What’s with the tone?” Stiles asked suspiciously. Scott shrugged. “No Scotty! You don’t get to use that tone and then pretend it didn’t mean anything! What do you know?”

“Well, I can’t say I _know_ something… But I can make a few educated guesses,” Scott said.

“Scott, if you don’t tell me, I will tell your mom that you’re the one that ruined her rose bush in the seventh grade, not a stray dog,” Stiles threatened.

“Okay, okay! All I know is that, while Derek is a lot more sociable now, you’re the person that he spends the most time with. By a long shot. And he visits you on campus. And he relaxes every time you’re around. And he stares at you a _lot_ when you aren’t looking,” Scott admitted.

He was pretty sure Derek had been in love with Stiles since he’d moved back to Beacon Hills two years ago, but he hadn’t realized Stiles felt the same. And it wasn’t his secret to tell. So he hadn’t said anything. But if he could help them be happy now, he would.

Stiles didn’t say anything for a while. Scott let him process everything and used the silence to think about his own feelings.

Stiles wasn’t in love with Lydia anymore. He hadn’t been for a while now. That didn’t necessarily mean that _Lydia_ felt the same, but Scott couldn’t stop the hope that was building up in his chest. Maybe… Maybe he could try and figure it out. Maybe he had a chance.

“Hey man, would you be able to give me a ride to Derek’s? I think I should talk to him,” Stiles asked after a while.

“Yeah dude, of course.”

After dropping Stiles off, Scott drove to his favourite bakery. He figured a coffee, a muffin, and some time to himself might help him think everything over. While he sat, he went over everything he knew about his and Lydia’s relationship.

Lydia had always stuck by him.

 _She’s loyal to her friends and Pack_ , his brain argued.

Lydia always came to him first when she had a problem that she needed help with or just wanted to rant.

 _You’re her Alpha, that’s your job_.

She touched his arm and held his hand a lot.

 _Pack is tactile, and she’s always been like that with you_.

Sometimes she said things to him that could be seen as flirting…

_You’re just seeing what you want to see._

He groaned and banged his forehead on the table, probably a little harder than was necessary.

“One of those days, huh?” A voice said from the other side of the table.

He resisted the urge to groan again; he knew that voice. If he was being honest with himself (which he seemingly was), it was his favourite voice in the world.

“Uh, yeah. Just dealing with some new information,” Scott said sheepishly, looking up at Lydia. When he finally saw her face he was a little speechless. He would probably never get used to how unbelievably pretty she was.

After a second of staring he shook himself. “Sorry, do you want to sit?” He asked, realizing he was probably being rude.

She just smiled at him, the smile that made his brain melt and his heart stutter and his palms sweat.

“So, do you want to talk about this new information?” She asked, taking a sip of her coffee and picking a chocolate chip off his muffin that he’d picked apart more than ate.

“Well, I just dropped Stiles off at Derek’s house so Stiles could admit that he’s in love with Derek,” he said. He figured that was a safe conversation.

“Oh finally. Maybe those two idiots will get their heads out of their asses and stop dancing around each other,” Lydia said exasperatedly.

Scott laughed.

“So, is that why you were banging your head on the table?”

Fuck. He’d been hoping that Stiles and Derek’s pining would be a much longer conversation.

“Uh, not exactly.” He couldn’t look at her so he picked at a chip in the table instead.

“Okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to Scott,” Lydia told him.

He looked up at her then and for some reason he suddenly couldn’t take one more moment where she didn’t know how he felt. Maybe it was the soft, concerned look in her eyes or the understanding in her tone or the fact that her scent and heartbeat made him feel safe and calm.

Maybe she didn’t feel the same, maybe she did. Either way, Lydia and he were friends, they were Pack, and she deserved to know and make the decision for herself.

“I love you,” Scott admitted. “I’m in love with you Lydia, and I have been for a while. But I kept finding excuses not to say anything but I don’t think that’s fair to either of us. I understand if you don’t feel the same and if this is weird –”

“Scott, shut up,” Lydia said quietly. He immediately stopped his babbling. “I love you, too.” She didn’t say anything else. What else was there to say really? Did it matter how long they’d felt this way? Why they hadn’t said anything? Were they sure?

But Lydia Martin was not someone who said something she didn’t mean. And in this moment all that mattered was that they both loved each other and now they both knew.

“Do you want to go to dinner?” He asked instead, and the smile on her face grew.

“I would love to go to dinner with you,” she answered.

He stood, grabbed her hand to help her out of her seat, and immediately pulled her into a kiss.

It wasn’t like the earth stopped moving, or the world disappeared. He didn’t feel fireworks or any of the other things that movies tell you a first kiss feels like. It was just a perfect kiss with the person he hoped he would get to kiss for the rest of his life.

It was over quickly (they were still in a public place) and he smiled at her again.

“Well, while I would like to keep doing that…” He held out his hand and she took it, laughing.

“Dinner, then. And maybe after you can take me back to my place and we can see what we’ve been missing out on these past couple years,” Lydia said, quietly enough that he was the only one who caught it.

Scott tripped over his own feet, caught a little off guard. He couldn’t say he’d never thought about sex with Lydia (it was Lydia, of course he’d thought about it) but he really hadn’t asked her to dinner with that in mind.

“I’m not expecting… I really had no ulterior motives when I asked you to dinner,” he assured her. He held open her door while she got in the car.

“I know. That’s why I’m not waiting,” Lydia told him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Most people I date are mainly interested in me because they want to sleep with me. But you aren’t like that. You love who I am and the fact that I’m attractive is just an added bonus.”

Scott could only nod, because that was exactly how he felt about her. And he was so glad that she knew that, that she trusted him to really _see_ her.

“I feel the same way about you,” she told him, running her fingers along his jaw. “And we’re both very attractive people who haven’t had sex in a while, and I have a feeling we’re going to be great at it. So, dinner?”

He growled, too turned on for words. He threw the car in reverse and started towards the restaurant. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could leave.

And he _definitely_ wanted to get Lydia home so he could see if they lived up to her expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another part about Stiles and Derek talking. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea!


End file.
